


You're My Worst Habit

by Ryanuk



Category: Nofandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanuk/pseuds/Ryanuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra, a female alpha with a pill addiction meets a new omega that works at her brother's bar, and it starts as rollercoaster path from there. Original work, all ocs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an original story. I hope you guys that read it (if anyone does) enjoy it. Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not! Thank you, enjoy reading! :)
> 
> ~Ryanuk

She stepped out of her crimson red car. Fresh air hit her nose, and she was more aware of the buzz she felt as she stood up. It hadn't been much, really. Not enough to keep her on the floor, but just enough that she was a bit buzzed. Just a few pills, no biggie. She stared nearly mindlessly at the bar in front of her. She hated work.

She focused on the sound of her shoes hitting the pavement as her hand reached to brush over the shaven side of her head, ruffling the scrunched strands of the other side, which was long and curly. She checked herself in the window to make sure her make up wasn't smudged and her shirt, which hung loosely over one shoulder, wasn't too wrinkled, and that her shorts weren't riding up on her.

Her hand felt the cold of the door handle and pushed against it, a rush of warm air and booze hitting her. She froze in her tracks as her cerulean eyes locked with gold ones behind the counter. A new face. She hadn't been told about any new employees. It was just Nathan, her brother, who happened to own the bar, Hannah, Caroline, Hazel, Daniel, Jake, Carson, and herself. But this guy... A total stranger, and not to mention he was hot, too.

Her heart thumped faster as she walked to the bar, immediately to the back room where her brother had his feet propped on his desk, his light blue, much like her own, shifted from Caroline to her. "Cassie! What's goin' on?" He had a sickening amount of glee in his voice, not to mention the short laughter he added at the end of his sentence.

Cassandra turned behind her and shut the door. "Who's the new guy?" She stepped a bit closer. "He can't be legal. He looks younger than me," her jaw clenched slightly

"That would be Adam, and between you and me... Well, I guess Carrie, too, he's twenty. His dad is a normal, around here. You know Tony Basil? Yeah, it's his boy. The kid needed a quick job, and as long as he doesn't drink or tell anybody, he can work here," Nathan removed his feet from his desk and swiveled his chair so he was facing her, planting his feet on the floor, his hands behind his head.

"Are you crazy?!" Cassandra yelled. "You could get this entire place shut down! Let alone go to prison!" Her eyes were filled with rage. "And that means, not only do I lose my job, but so does everybody else," she was angry, and as an alpha, it was obvious.  
—————————  
At the age of sixteen, Cassandra had remembered it all. She had hit her first rut. It was a disaster, but thankfully it had happened during the summer while school was out. Her parents had practically locked her in her room. She knew that she had always been an alpha, because duh, it was hard to not notice that you were equip with both genitalia. She didn't tell hardly anyone that she was an alpha. Only her small group of friends and her alpha brother, Nathan, and of course her parents knew.

But in all honesty, it was obvious. She didn't wear scent blockers, her scent was just as alpha as any male, and her attitude was very domineering.

Sadly, at the age of 18, her senior year, she got enveloped in the wrong crowd, and Xanax became her best friend. Her brother had tried his best to keep her off of them, but now he felt as if it was too late. There was rarely a day that she didn't come to work with a bottle of it in her pocket, stumbling around, saying slightly off things to the customers. But they were used to it now.  
—————————  
Cassie stopped in the middle of her rage, cutting Nathan off before he could explain himself. "Nathaniel, you're killing me. I need a Xanax," she mumbled, then realized she probably shouldn't take anymore.

"Cassie, I'm considering putting you into rehab. This habit is getting ridiculous. You can't even do your job without having to shove pills down your throat," Nathan growled, jumping up to clutch her arm.

"Shut the hell up, Nathan. If it wasn't for your friends pressuring me to do this stuff, I wouldn't have to worry about it now, would I?" Her voice faltered as she jerked away, stepping out of the door. The omega turned his head, his caramel colored eyes connecting with her's. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could scent her rage, so he turned back around, not daring to say anything.

"Omega," her voice was firm as she called to him, requesting his attention.

He stopped cleaning the glass in his hand, setting the rag inside of the glass and slid them aside. He shifted slowly, almost as if he was scared to turn around. "...hm?..." His voice was a low whisper. Ugh, that voice. It was deep and husky. How was he an omega? Wait... He was an omega? That couldn't be right. It must've been his scent blockers, but she could've swore she scented omega on him.

"Adam, right? I'm Cassandra, I'll be helping you out at the bar," she smirked, surprising herself on how smoothly those lines came out. She figured she'd be a stuttering idiot.

He nodded, his fear dying down, which had been easy to detect, which built up Cassandra's confidence. "Yeah, that's me," he mumbled.

She giggled a bit, reaching out to feel the cloth of his shirt sleeve, rolling it through her fingers. "Mhm..." She didn't say anything more. She looked down at him, being the taller of the two. The alpha was 5'11, easy. The omega, however, was about 5'9. His golden eyes didn't show much but fear, but she seen something else. She let go of his sleeve. "Well, I'm here just across the bar if you need me," she winked, sauntering to her position at the bar, using her usual flirtation skills to earn some extra tips.

"Getting aquatint with the new guy, I see?" Hazel bumped her hip, giving a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"He's wearing scent blockers, but I could've swore I smelled omega," she said half to herself, mixing a margarita for some beta at the bar.

"Omega, huh? Get it girl," Hazel bumped her again, giggling.

Cassandra handed the drink to the beta and rolled her eyes. "He's scared of me more than anyth-" she felt a couple taps on her arm, and she turned around, her wavy hair tossing over her shoulder. "Hm? Oh, Adam. What do you need?" A slight smile tugged at her lips.

"I... I need your help. The bar is getting crowded over here and I could use a bit of help," his golden eyes were staring down at the floor.

"Yeah? Alright, I got you," she walked over to the crowded side of the bar, which was closer to the dance floor. Her smile was a bit more obvious. Her mind buzzed, and the Xanax wasn't helping her train of thought. She looked around, the lights weren't helping her hallucinations. She steadied herself. "So, Adam, you go to school?"

He looked a bit surprised that she was trying to have a conversation with him. "Yeah, I do. I'm gonna become a teacher."

"A teacher, huh? You're a bit too smart to be working in this hell hole then. What are you doing here?" She clinked her nails against a drink as she handed it to one of the waitresses who was bringing it to a table in the back, along with a burger and fries.

"Dad thought it'd be a good place for me to make money. I mean, I could do better, but he'll be here most of the time, so I'll feel more comfortable, I guess," he was starting to open up.

"I see. So, do you like cookouts? If so, Nathan and his omega are having one tomorrow night. It's Saturday, so I'm sure you don't have to worry about school work, right? It's at uh.... 1 PM maybe? Yeah, somewhere around there. You can bring your family or whatever," Cassandra hoped he'd go. It'd be a lot easier to talk to him when they weren't mixing up random concoctions at a crowded bar.

"Cookout? Sure. I don't have to turn in my report until next Wednesday, so I'll be able to make it. My beta would love to come," he smiled, and the last sentence made Cassandra's heart sink.

"Y-you're mated?" She set down the next drink a bit harder, causing the glass to make a louder than usual thid against the bar top.

"No, not mated. But I have a girlfriend. She's a beta," he looked up from a glass he was wiping out.

"Isn't that uh... Difficult? Don't you want pups?" She asked as she salted a margarita glass.

"We figured we'd adopt, if anything. And it has it's ups and downs, but I love her," he shrugs, taking his shirt and wiping his face with it.

She felt each word like a bullet. He didn't even smell like he had anybody's scent on him.  
—————————  
When the bar closed, Cassandra was crushed. She almost felt bad for putting the omega in a situation like that. Just coming on to him without warning, while he already had a girlfriend that he was planning a future with. And by then, her pills had worn off, so she was even more emotionally dysfunctional. She got into her car, hitting the top of the steering wheel out of anger. Why was she getting so torn up over some stupid omega? There were plenty of them out there. Besides, she could have any kind of mate she wanted. Omega, beta, alpha, you name it. She could sire and birth pups, so she was fully functional for any mate, and desired in that sense. But she was only twenty four, she had her whole life for that stuff. Not like she was going to have much of a life, anyways. Between working the bar and popping pills in her free time, she was going no where in life.

She started her engine, a stupid girly pop song about a cute highschool alpha came blasting through the radio, and without a second thought, she bashed the button to turn it off. Shifting the car into reverse, she backed out of her parking space and drove to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2! I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. But just a heads up, Cassandra becomes a lot more flirty and clingy when she's drunk.

The week had nearly killed her. Cassandra could hardly handle herself at work, having to fake a smile every time she talked to the male omega. What was her problem? 

Hannah grabbed her arm, pulling her into the back alcohol room. "Cassie, what is your problem? You're acting all weird and stuff," the beta frowned, crossing her arms. 

"Nothing. I'm completely fine," Cassandra frowned. There were customers out there that she could be getting tips from. 

"Is it the new omega? Did he say something to you to put you off? Or do you totally have the hots for him?" Hannah smirked at the end of the last sentence. It was almost... Knowing

"Both, maybe. I mean, he is pretty hot. I invited him to the cookout, but then he told me something a bit disappointing. He has a girlfriend, who happens to be a beta," she clenched her jaw. 

"A beta?" Hannah scoffed. "She doesn't have a thing on you, Cas. He hits his heat or you go into rut and he'll be all over you. They aren't mated, are they? I didn't smell it on him." 

"Look, I can't do that to him. He's got a future ahead of him, Hannah. And he says he 'loves' her, and I don't want to interrupt that. It just wouldn't work out. He's too good for me," she sighed, pressing against the sink. 

"You sure about that? If you go to rehab, you'll have your life where it needs to be. And in fact, the bar might not be the most appealing place to work, but it is certainly well paying. Besides, omega and beta relationships rarely work out, unless the beta is male. But his beta isn't. And like I asked before, are they mated?" Hannah tossed her head back slightly, staring at the ceiling, then back to look at Cassandra. 

"He said they'd probably adopt, and no, they aren't mated, but he talks about her like they might as well be," Cassandra walked towards the door. "I'd love to talk more, but we've got work, Hannah," she opened it and walked down the hall back to where the bar was.   
—————————  
That Saturday, Cassandra woke up bright and early. She had showered the night before, which she always did so her hair was more manageable in the morning. She took off the shirt she had wrapped around her head. She wanted to look nice today, solely to show that she was better than Adam's beta. 

She walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth first. Then, she grabbed her eye shadow. She kept a roll of tape on her sink, which helped keep her makeup at a perfect point when she did it. She applied the tape from the corner of her eye to the end of her brow. She started with the darkest color, which was black, and shaded her entire eyelid. Then, she worked with lighter grays across it, then left a shimmery silver in the corner. She had went to vocational school for a year and a half, then was kicked out when she started behaving oddly and disregarding her work, around the same time she started popping pills. She wanted to be a cosmetologist, so she was a master a her makeup skills. 

She didn't bother with foundation, she didn't need it. Her skin was fairly clear, with the occasional blemish on her nose, but all had seemed to heal. She finished her eyeshadow on both sides, and applied her winged eyeliner, something she never wore unless she was going out. But it was solely mascara and eyeshadow during work or any other place she went. She cursed when she made a mistake, having to start one eye over. Once it was finished, she put on a coat or two of mascara, then went down stairs. 

She made herself a quick breakfast, toast and eggs. When she finished eating, she glanced to the counter where her Xanax was, then shook her head. No, she couldn't go to the cookout looking like a drunk idiot while she was trying to impress Adam. Why was she even trying, anyways after she said she didn't want to ruin anything? Maybe she felt that it was a false sense of security, knowing she looked better than the beta. 

She ran back up stairs, scrunching her still damp hair. It seemed a lot darker than it is when it's wet. She didn't go with any other style, usually, and she didn't want to over-do it, casual but laid back. Then, she returned to her bedroom, shoving different outfits aside in her closet. She found a loose gray tank top, which happened to be low cut, that she hadn't wore in a while. Then, she pulled out a thin black cardigan. She thought about it for a minute, then nodded in approval, placing the two on the bed. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her pants drawer, picking out a cream pair of pants. She dressed quickly, arranging the outfit until it fit just right, and wasn't lopsided. She smirked in approval while she looked in the mirror. She turned around and giggled as she struck a few poses like she was a model.   
—————————  
She loaded up her 2011 BMW 335is with a couple cases of beer and some hot dog buns before she hopped into the driver's side. She checked herself in the rearview mirror, studying each feature of herself, shaking her head to make her earrings dangle. She tapped her tails against the steering wheel for a minute, biting her lip. She put the keys in the ignition, then backed out of her place in the apartment complex's parking lot. 

She turned on the radio, and the same silly pop song she had been hearing throughout the week was playing again, and by now, she knew some of the words. She sang along, laughing to herself as she drove towards her brother's house.   
—————————  
When she pulled into his driveway, Cassandra felt butterflies. She recognized everyone's car, except for one, which she assumed was Adam's. 

She didn't need the 'knock before you come on' warning before she came into Nathan's house. She was his sister, after all. She flung open the door, holding a case of beer in each hand, the hot dog buns rested on top of one. She kicked the door shut and set the items on the counter, then opened the door into the backyard. It had to be around 1:30, of course she was late. She had spent all of that time getting ready. "Nathan!" She called out, announcing her presence to her brother, who was grilling on the front porch. 

"I figured you'd be late. Either that or you wouldn't come at all," Nathan smiled, flipping a hamburger over, making the sizzling sound louder as the other side hit the grill. 

"Fashionably late," she shrugged, not being able to help but grin. She walked over to Hazel and Carrie, who hugged her as she approached. 

"Cassie!" Hazel said joyfully as she embraced the alpha. "We almost thought you weren't gonna come," she tilted her head as she pulled away. "You look hella good, though."

"Eh, just trying to impress. By the way... Where's Adam?" She almost felt embarrassed for asking, but these were her two best friends. She didn't have to worry about it. 

"I'm surprised you didn't pass him. He just went inside to go to the bathroom," Carrie shrugged. 

"Hm. I didn't see him. He must've went upstairs or something," she glanced back at the house. 

"His beta is over there with Hannah, Daniel, and Jake. She's... Pretty... To say at the least. But she acts like she's a spoiled twelve year old. Definitely has nothing on you," Hazel smirked, pointing at the other beta. 

"Maybe I'll talk to her later," she was going to say more, but she heard the door slide open, and Adam came out. She turned her head towards him, his short hair was spiked up as usual, more so in the front. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, completely unbuttoned over a white wife-beater. 

She figured he would return to his beta, but he walked right up to her. "Cassie? Wow, you look nice," he smirked "at least compared to your bar attire," he made it sound more like a stab at her more than flirting. 

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked smugly, brushing it off. "You don't look too shabby yourself, Adam."

He laughed shortly, then looked back at his beta "Have you met my girlfriend?" He grabbed her forearm, leading her over to the small group. 

"Jennifer, this is Cassandra, one of my coworkers. She just showed up a few minutes ago," he let go of the alpha's arm as he introduced him. 

"Yeah, I'm Jennifer. Adam's girlfriend," her voice was repulsive. It was high pitched and dragged just like your typical spoiled teenager bully in every stupid high school movie. 

"Cassandra," she looked down at the beta, who was probably only 5'3". 

"Wow, you're so tall. Are you an alpha? I know that scent from anywhere. You smell like a man," Jennifer placed a hand on her hip. 

That rubbed Cassandra the wrong way immediately. "Oh yeah? I am an alpha, so learn your place. And secondly, you must be a spoiled brat with daddy's money who carries a chihuahua everywhere. Pleasure to meet you. " Cassandra snarled and turned around and stomped off back to Hazel and Carrie. 

"Wow, you look pissed. What the hell happened?" Hazel bit her lip. 

"I hate her. I talked to her for less than five minutes and I hate her. What the actual fuck does Adam see in her?" Her voice was monotonous the entire time.   
—————————  
The entire time of the cookout, which lasted until about 2 in the morning, Cassandra avoided Adam and Jennifer. She was crushing beer can after beer can. 

As she was walking to the door to pass through the house, Adam had ahold of her arm. "What do you want?" She asked snarly, pretending like those golden eyes didn't make her want to melt. 

"Sorry about Jennifer. I'll talk to her about it," he scratched the back of his head. 

"Don't worry about it," her voice slurred a bit. She was drunk out of her mind, lucky that she could even make it to the door without falling. 

"Do you need a ride home? I'll get Jennifer to follow behind us," he wrapped an arm around her so she could keep her balance. 

"You're so good to me, omega. You are an omega...right? I just sorta...assumed..." Cassandra stroked his shoulder, leaning against the closed glass door. 

He nods. "Yeah, I'm surprised you could tell. Kinda caught me off guard, since I use blockers and all."

She stared into his golden eyes. "I could smell you, I dunno why, but I could," she pulled him a tad closer to her, smelling him. Through the blockers, his omega scent was bold to her nose. 

"Let's get you to your car, Cassie," he laughed quietly, opening the door for her. She fell through the door, hitting the cold tile beneath her. 

"Aw fuck," she whined, trying to get up. 

"Here, lemme help you with that," Adam didn't hesitate to scoop her up bridal style. He let out a huff and a short series of quiet laughter before he carried her to her car. 

"So... Good to me," she wrapped her arms around his neck. But even through her drunken stupor, she didn't dare kiss him, as badly as she wanted to. He placed her gently in the passenger seat of her car. 

"I'll be right back," the omega assured her, shutting the door. He ran back to explain the situation to Jennifer, which she hesitated to agree to, but followed her omega out to their car. She kissed him, and then the omega headed to Cassandra's vehicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much.

As soon as he was in her car, Cassandra had her head leaned against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Why do you wear scent blockers?" She purred, her eyes closed. 

"To keep pervy alphas like you away from me," Adam joked, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. 

"I'm not pervy," her voice sounded more pouty as she moved her head to the croon of his neck. She kept trying to get his scent through the blockers. 

"You've been scenting me for the whole ride, pretty pervy if you ask me," he kept staring at the road, but for a couple seconds he rested the of of his head on hers. 

Adam removed his head when he heard his phone go off. It was Jennifer. 

Hey, stopping at the gas station :) 

"Jen said she's gonna stop at the gas station, so she'll be a bit. Did you say your apartment was just a couple blocks up?" He asked

"Mhm..." She nuzzled his neck, nipping where the scent gland was, though it wasn't enough to leave a mark. 

"Stop it, Cassandra," he moved his shoulder to try and nudge her off, but to no avail, the alpha had reached her arms around the omega's neck, leaving light kisses down it. 

"Why do you like her so much, she's so annoying?" She asked "And she obviously hates me."

"I don't like her. I love her, Cassandra. Now, stop kissing on me and sit over there," he removed a hand from the wheel to shove her away. 

The alpha grunted in dissatisfaction and leaned her head against the window, tapping her French tip gel polish-painted nails against the door. "Whatever, Adam," she rolled her eyes, disappointed that she had been taken out of the ecstasy she had previously been in. 

Adam sighed, turning on the radio. And go figure, it was that same damn song. He went to change the station, but Cassandra slapped his hand away. "Stop it," she said firmly, and he listened. She sat there, unmoving as she hummed the song to herself, tapping her nails to the beat. Her cerulean eyes stared out above her, right at the moon, which was half full. She felt herself get drowsy, then drifted to sleep. 

Adam pulled into the parking lot, gently shaking Cassandra awake. "Cassie, get up. We're home," he looked over at her. "Well, you are."

"Apartment 274," she mumbles, half awake. Snuggling against the door, she fights to go back to sleep. 

"Cassie, I'm not carrying you again. Get up," the omega frowned. 

"Seriously? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, omega? I already put your little bitch of a beta in her place, don't make me do the same to you," she snapped awake from anger. "Get the hell out of my car." Cassandra ripped the keys from the ignition and grabbed her purse, jerking the door open, barely missing the car beside her. She slammed it shut and tromped towards her door. 

"Cassandra, hold on a minute I-" Adam got out of the car, and before he could say anymore, he was blinded by headlights and cut off by Cassandra. 

"Shut up, omega. Your girlfriend is here," she growled, shoving one of her keys into her apartment door, pushing it open and slamming it behind her.   
—————————  
The next morning, Cassandra felt like she had been thrown into a dumpster and ended up in a junk yard. "Ughhh..." She rolled over to check her phone, seeing one or two messages from Adam, and one from Jennifer. 

_Adam: I'm sorry :(  
Adam: don't be mad at me_

_Jennifer: y is adam upset? Wut did u tell him?_

She growled, sending a furious text back to both of them 

_Stfu Adam. Don't talk to me._

_Because i put him in his place. How tf did you even get my number?!_

She got up, welcoming a throbbing headache. She was miserable. God, what had she done last night? She didn't even remember why she was mad at Adam. She wasn't sure how she got home, either, so the car ride was a mystery to her. She trudged down the stairs, choking down a few ibuprofens. Then she stripped down and got in the shower, hoping her migraine would go away.   
—————————  
That afternoon was hell. Her whole day had been hell. She had to go to work tomorrow, her brother hated excuses. She'd have to see Adam, and pretend like she was mad for whatever reason she was supposed to be. She shook her head and sighed, walking to the counter. She took her usual pills, and laid on the couch. She could've needed these yesterday, when she was bouncing off the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will like the neck chapter (hopefully) but until then, I hope you like this one!

Monday came, and she dreaded work. Her migraine was gone, thank god, but her anxiety for encountering Adam wasn't. He and Jennifer both had replied to her texts, but she deleted them without opening them immediately. She didn't feel like eating at all, or even taking a Xanax or two. That'd just make her puke. She went to her bathroom across the hall, brushing her teeth, then she did her full morning routine.   
—————————  
Cassandra got in to her car, immediately flipping on the radio. Thank god a different song came on. She didn't even care what it was about. She just tapped the steering wheel as she drove to the bar. She wasn't dressed nearly as nice as she had been the day before. Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and ripped up jeans, one of her favorite thrown together outfits. Speaking of Breaking Benjamin, she turned the station to one of the newer rock channels, singing to a few that she knew. And before she knew it, Cassandra had made it to the bar, feeling excited and pumped after her jam out in the car. She smiled as the warm air hit her face, and she had a bit of pep in her step. She opened the door, still grinning. Cassandra herself couldn't tell if she was faking it or not. 

"Good afternoon, Cassie!" Nathaniel said in his usual sing-song voice. 

"Good morning, Nathan!" The other alpha responded. She walked behind the bar beside Hazel, completely forgetting about Adam. 

"So how was the hangover? You were drunk off your ass on Saturday," Hazel laughed, cleaning out a stack of glasses. 

"It was a bitch," Cassandra rubbed her head to emphasize. 

"Yeah, mine wasn't so great either. So, Cassie, what happened when you got into the car with Adam? Anything special?" Hazel made a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. It seemed she did everytime she brought up Cassandra and Adam. 

"To hell if I know. I woke up and he was asking me to stop being mad at him and his girlfriend must've went through his phone to get my number because she was asking me why he was pissy. She types like she hasn't made it out of grade school yet," Cassandra bluntly rolled her eyes. Just talking about it rubbed her the wrong way. 

"Yikes, Cassie. You really don't like her, do you?" Hazel bit her lip. "It must've been bad if Adam is angry over it. He hasn't talked to anyone all day," the beta low-key pointed at the omega. "So he is an omega?"

"That's the only thing I remember him telling me the the car. Well, I'm gonna take some orders and make some tips, Haze," the alpha shrugged off the conversation, returning to her bar spot. Two alphas sat together, she had known them since grade school, in fact. "Chris? Ethan?" The female alpha was almost in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Cassie, hey!" Chris grinned, his green eyes locking with her blues. "Just passing through, thought we'd visit this old place. It's been a couple of years, hasn't it? Good times." 

"Yeah, like the time Nathan let us stay after he closed the bar and we all got super drunk and had our own personal party here?" Ethan added with laughter

"Definitely some good times there," Cassandra agreed. "What can I get you guys?" 

"Gin and Tonic," Ethan said instantly, and Cassandra scribbled it down. "Together or separate tabs?" She looked up

"Together. I'm buying," Chris looked over at his best friend. The three alphas had been close since elementary school, and were throughout highschool, until Cassandra's senior year when she got mixed up with Nathaniel's old friends. 

"Alrighty, and for you, Chris?" She looked back down at her note pad. 

"Tequila Sunrise," he answered. 

"Ugh, tequila? You're gross. Same stuff since we were younger," Cassandra joked, shaking her head. 

"Eh, it makes getting drunk quicker," Chris looks up and shrugs, and Cassandra brings the order towards the drink station for Carrie to handle as she goes on to the next customer.

The alpha slouches back over the counter "So, you guys, any omega or beta keeping you company?" She smirked, deciding to ask some more personal questions about their life now, instead of reminiscing on the nostalgia of the past. 

"Ethan has been seeing this omega male for a while. Nice piece of ass, really. But not me, I'm free. Why, need some company tonight?" Chris smirked, receiving a punch on the arm from Ethan for the way he referenced his boyfriend. 

"Are you? I'm willing if you are," Cassandra winked. "Rut coming up soon."

Chris laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Same ol' Cassandra. You still haven't changed. Well, since you wanted to ask us, you got any babes you're looking at?" 

Cassandra turned a slight pink as she thought over the question, then she leaned in a bit closer so the two other alphas could hear her as she whispered "Look to your right but don't make it obvious. See that guy down there? Yeah, he is an omega. I've got total dibs on him," Cassandra stared at the counter as she spoke. 

"Damn Cassie! Why haven't you jumped on that yet!?" Chris slapped the table, jerking back to laugh a bit. 

"Shh!" She hissed. "There are a few... Complications. He's got a beta, and they are getting pretty serious. They aren't mated, but he talks about it. Makes me sick. But whatever, he's good for her. I guess I made a drunken move on him and he rejected me, but whatever, I was drunk," she scowled. "But his beta makes me cringe. She's got this shrill voice, like a popular, bratty teenage girl stereotype voice. And she insulted me the first time we met. I could've tore out her throat," she leaned her head on her hand, which was propped up on the counter

"Please, he'll go into heat, and you'll be irresistible. Or you'll go into rut, and he'll get jealous because of all of the omegas on you," Chris assured her. 

"He must be on suppressants or something. You can't smell any scent on him unless you are standing an inch away," she rolled her eyes. 

"Well, with all of the prowling alphas, and not to mention him being very... Desirable... No wonder," Chris shrugged. "Wait a minute, is that... Is that Tony Basil's boy?! Oh my god!" Chris' eyes widened with sudden realization, along with a burst of laughter. 

Cassandra's chest felt frozen as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you guys talking about me? I could've swore my ears were burning," Adam's voice was accented with laughter. Dammit Chris, too loud. 

"In fact, we were. Just talking about how you were Tony's boy and all," Chris looked him up and down, and Cassandra could've swore she seen him lick his lips. 

"Cassie, I need to talk to you," Adam nudges her with his arm, his face was filled with urgency. Cassandra simply shrugged him off. 

"Not right now. I'm catching up with a couple friends, Adam. Get back to work before Nathan lodges his foot up your ass," She shoved him away slightly.   
—————————  
The three alphas talked all night. It was like they had never stopped talking since highschool. 

Cassandra locked up, looking around. Adam had left a couple hours ago. She wondered if he was still awake. She checked her phone as she walked to her car. Of course, Adam texted her. 

Adam: Look, Cassie, I'm srry. I need to talk to you asap. 

She rolled her eyes, texting him back. 

Can't. I'm driving

An easy lie. 

She got in her car. Of course she texted and drove, illegally, maybe, but there was so many other things she did illegally, so she didn't care. She just didn't want to text Adam.   
—————————  
Once she got home, she gave into temptations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! School is 2busy4me. Well, it is a bit short, but I hope you like it! And just a heads up, a lot of drama is coming in the next chapter. ~Ryanuk

Alright, fine. What do you want?

Cassandra sucked in a breath as she sent the text to the omega. She prayed he wasn't just wanting to apologize because she didn't care anymore. It wasn't three seconds later and she got a reply

Adam: I'm just going to call u

And before she could even unlock her phone to respond, the call screen came up. She didn't hesitate to answer. "Adam, if this is about you wanting to apologize I don't-" he cut her off

"No!" He was extremely quiet. "Listen, this is very important. I'm in the basement bathroom right now so Jessica won't hear me," the urgency in his voice made her stomach churn. What was going on?! 

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" She was beginning to panic. 

"I-i think Jessica is cheating on me..." His voice was shaky

Her heart sank. The tone of his voice, the shakiness in his breath, those seven awful words. "Adam... I'm going to rip her head off and shove it up her ass," the alpha growled. 

"I just don't know what to do... I thought maybe she was just going into heat and that was why she smelled different but then I realized... Betas don't go into heat," he chocked out. "And she smells like an alpha. But I can't ever catch her because she knows what time I leave for work," Cassandra could tell that he was almost crying, if he wasn't already. 

"Listen, I've got an idea. Tell her that you'll be working later than usual, but we will leave at normal time. Then, if she is cheating on you, we'll catch her," Cassandra bit her lip, hoping he'd be up for it. 

"Sounds like a plan, Cassie," his voice cracked again 

She felt a wave of relief rush over her. "Good. Now try and get some sleep, omega," her tone was soft and comforting. 

"Thanks a lot, goodnight," Cassandra heard the phone click after he hung up. She sighed, her heart aching. She knew that stupid beta was no good.   
————  
That morning she could see the hurt in his eyes. Cassandra walked slowly to the omega, wondering if she should dare even bring it up to him. "Adam? Uh... Did you do it?" She felt nervous suddenly as she clutched on to the bar top. 

He looked up, his golden eyes that were usually vivacious with beautiful expanses of color were dull and empty. "Hm? Oh yeah, I did. I'm really dreading this, Cas. What if I'm right?" He ran his hand through his hair, looking down. 

"Then you're right. Wouldn't you rather be free from her than stuck with a cheater? I'm only doing this because I... Because we work together. Co-worker's code," she clenched her jaw. She wasn't going to admit any feelings. No, she didn't have any, or at least she told herself that. She squeezed against the bar top harder. 

"Thanks, it really means a lot. Now we should probably get back to work. Do you promise you aren't mad at me?" He looked back up, gripping at her forearm. 

"I swear I'm not mad, stop getting all sentimental on me, omega. You're gonna make me go all soft," she laughed. Without thinking, she embraced him. It only lasted a few seconds, but she sensed everything. His warmth, his emotions, his scent. It was all there. 

As he pressed against her, Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm getting sentimental? You're the one hugging me," he jokingly argued

"Fine, then," she let go of him, momentarily holding her hands up to prove she wasn't touching him anymore. She crossed her arms, playfully pouting. 

"I'm just playing, Cassie," he grabbed a hold of her again just as Nathaniel walked over to them, a dissatisfied frown on his face. 

"C'mon guys! You can flirt later. Get to work or get a room," he shook his head, crossing his arms. 

"Hey, Nathan? Can you get someone to fill in for us? I need to show Adam something," she asks, her cheeks reddening 

"As long as it isn't what is up your skirt, go for it, Cassie," Nathaniel snickered. 

"Believe me, we aren't at that stage yet," the alpha winked jokingly, watching as Adam looked down, blushed, and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Gross, Cassie. Get out of here," her brother made a gagging noise and waved her and the omega away. 

She nodding thankfully as she grabbed Adam by the sleeve. She walked him out to her car, and he confusedly got into the passenger seat. 

She sat beside him in the driver's side, turning the key and starting the ignition. She turned her head to look at him. It made her want to scream. How could the omega be so perfect?That confused smile tugging at his lips, those bright gold eyes looking out of the passenger side window.  
———  
They were only about a mile down the road, when Adam broke the silence once he hit the button to turn the radio on. 

"Hey, omega, did I give you permission to use my radio?" She growled in her rarely used alpha tone. 

Adam pulled his hand away slowly, pressing against the seat "S-sorry," he sunk down

"Adam? Damn, I was just playing," her voice completely changed, followed by a stifled laugh. 

"Oh... Sorry, not really used to it, not since my last alpha..." He looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap nervously. 

"Last alpha? You mean you've been dating before Barbie bitch?" She looked over again, mentally chastising herself for not keeping her eyes on the road. 

Adam was silent for a moment, reluctant to talk. Cassandra heard him exhale before he quietly spoke, "It wasn't the best of relationships. He was overly dominant, too possessive. I couldn't even go out anywhere. He hit me all the time, I wasn't into it, but he didn't care. My dad was the only reason I got out of it, now he's really careful about who I court with," Adam glanced over, then back out the window, forcing himself to shut up. 

Cassandra's heart nearly stopped as she dug her nails into the steering wheel. She didn't know what to say, how could you respond to that? "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she looked over sympathetically. 

Adam looked back over to her, then his expression changed. A smile crept over his lips "If you don't keep your eyes on the road, you're gonna get us killed, Cassie," he snickered. 

Cassandra's attention slowly drifted to the radio as her ears burned slightly. It was that damned song. Then another sound caught her, Adam humming it. "You like this song?" She asked, forcing herself to keep staring at the road ahead. 

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He laughed, then loudly, and obnoxiously, started to sing the lyrics. 

The alpha shook her head and chuckled, fighting the urge not to look over at him. 

It wasn't just a couple minutes later that they had made it to their destination. The song had finished just as the car pulled to a stop. 

"Watch you step, omega," she spoke as she open the door, now Adam knew why. They were parked a few yard away from a full on cliff. 

"I've never been here before," the omega observed. "How do you know about this place?"

"Well, I knew a few people in highschool who came here all of the time. How they knew about it, that was anyone's guess. I just stuck around to see it," Cassandra glanced at him, then back out at the view as she neared the edge. She sat down, and felt the grass rustle beside her as Adam plopped down beside her.

"Cassie, why'd you take me here?" Adam decided to ask, his hands tightly grasping the grass beside him. His eyes were filled with wonder as they locked with hers. 

"I just... Thought you'd like it. It's a really nice place, and honestly I just wanted to get out of work," the alpha thought of some lame excuse, even though it was mostly true. 

Adam snickered and looked away shaking his head. "You're so damn lazy," he joked, hitting her in the arm. 

"So you wanna talk about our plan for tonight?"


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was reluctant, and Cassandra knew exactly why. He didn't want to give up his beta, and she understood. Believe it or not, Cassandra had been in love before herself. It was the most painstaking thing ever to happen to her. He was tall, had sandy brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes you'd ever see. He was an alpha, but was slender. He had a six pack, and he ran track in college. He and Cassandra had clicked like magnets. She was head over heels for the alpha, despite the warnings that two alphas never worked out. She was in the midst of her beginning addiction. The alpha, being a few years older than her, was not aware of this addiction, but when he found out, he ended their relationship after a year. Cassandra pinned herself in her room. She nearly overdosed, but her brother had broken the door down in time before she swallowed the handful of Xanex. She was now in a flashback, remembering the sound of the door breaking, being pinned against the wall by her forearms and watching the pills fling everywhere. All of the screaming, kicking and struggling came back to her. She felt her throat tighten, and she couldn't move as she was pulled into a state of panic. Her limbs were useless, she felt like she was losing grip of reality as every single bad memory flooded her. But like an echo, she heard someone screaming her name. It sounded like how Nathan had screamed when he had found her pouring the bottle of tablets into her hand, how he shook her once the bottle had been flung away. She couldn't speak, only whimper and sob. 

The female alpha kept hearing the screaming of her name, and her vision of Nathan faded into... Adam? It was a jolt of reality. She fell against him, sobbing and shaking violently. She felt his hands in her hair, stroking the back of her head. She looked up at him, eyes glazed with tears that wouldn't stop falling. 

"What the hell?" Adam whispered, unsure of what to do as he held her. "Cassandra, what's wrong?" He spoke, which Cassandra couldn't respond to. She only shook her head and buried her face into his shirt. "He did this to me," she whispered over and over. 

Adam hooked his arms under her's, trying to make her stand up. She barely complied, but he manages to walk her to the passenger side. "I'll drive. You don't have to," she pushed him away. 

"Bullshit, Cas, you are in no condition to drive," he growled, his eyes like daggers. Despite her alpha ego, she shrunk back and got into the passenger seat. He walked over and demanded for the keys, which Cassandra struggled to grasp, but she managed to find them and turn them over. 

Adam stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car, backing it up away from the cliff and back on to the road. He drove around, waiting for the alpha to calm down. "Cas, please tell me what happened back there," his gold eyes didn't flick over to her, they just stayed straight towards the road. 

"When I was younger— Hell, it was just a few years ago, I met this alpha before I dropped out of college. And I took pills on occasion, you know, just some recreational shit. But anyways, this guy, alpha, tall, sandy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. He was just so damn great. I don't know how he fell for me or whatever, but he did," she shook her head, sighing. "I kept it hidden from him, I didn't want him to see me like that. Besides, it was just around twice a week, right?" She new he didn't understand, despite him nodding along as she spoke. "But we went to this party together, and it's a party, of course I was gonna take a few pills there. But he knew something was wrong. He never drank, he didn't want to ruin his liver, and he knew I wasn't drunk because I didn't drink either. And of course my high ass was willing to tell him anything," a tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't notice as she was lost in her memories. "He was so upset with me, left me there at the party and packed his stuff and left. Hell, he was older than me, so I wouldn't see him around campus anyways. And I figured he would try to avoid me anyways," she looked over at Adam, then back away. "I called Nathan that night and he came and got me. I decided college just wasn't for me. Nathan was just starting the business of the bar, so he figured I'd be a good employee. But the day after, I was just so damn upset. I had just lost my entire world, Adam. We had been together for a year, and all it took was a few pills to ruin it all. I locked myself in my room and sobbed, and then I got the idea that it just wasn't worth living anymore," her breath became shaky and her voice cracked. "I tried to overdose that night." Cassandra forced out the last words before she noticed that she was crying. Adam clenched his jaw, he was obviously thinking about what she had just said. "Nathan knew what I was gonna do. I don't know how, but he just knew. He busted my door down, he flung the pills out of my hand, and he screamed at me. Just kept screaming my name and how he could have lost me. I've just never felt so damn guilty," she shook her head again, not realizing her habit of doing so when she was upset. 

"Cassie, you don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to," Adam spoke softly. He could see her swollen red eyes and every crack in her voice was heard. He didn't want her to have to relive all of that pain over again. 

Cassandra nodded and didn't talk anymore. She appreciated it, honestly. She glared over at the clock. "Adam, it's two hours before your shift is supposed to end, you ready?" 

He nods, not saying anything as he continues to drive. 

"You aren't sure, are you? I know that feeling, that's why I got worked up. You really don't have to do this Adam," Cassandra didn't know why she was trying to talk him out of it now. 

"Nah, Cassie, you're right. She isn't good for me," Adam sighed. 

"But do you know that for sure?"

"Yeah, the mail truck is in her driveway," his voice was so monotonous that it was frightening. He pulled in the driveway beside the truck and opened the door, trying to close it as quiet as possible, Cassandra doing the same. 

Adam, luckily, had a key, because the door was locked. He twisted the knob, opening the door nearly silently. The two of them snuck inside, and Adam signaled for Cassandra to wait until he got on to the top of the stairs. They were unbelievably quiet as the snuck down the hall. And then Adam flung open the bedroom door, and Cassandra heard Jennifer scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy with school :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback is also appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that these are taking so long. School is consuming me ;-;

Cassandra joined Adam at the doorway, pulling him back so he wouldn't charge at his beta, who was screaming and covering herself with a wad of sheets, or the mailman, another beta, leaping from the bed, covering himself with his hands. 

Cassandra let out an extremely feral growl, and realized she was the one that needed to be restrained, because Adam was froze in place, shaking like a wet dog in winter. Cassandra, without thinking, leapt on to the bed and grabbed Jessica by her throat. She felt the back of her shirt being pulled, which she responded to by whipping around and decking the mailman in the jaw. 

He fell back, shocked. Slumped against the wall, he tried to retrieve his clothes while Cassandra pinned the beta woman down. Adam, not wanting the reaction that the mailman received, helplessly watched. It was a mess of claws between the beta and the alpha, but Cassandra managed to end the brawl with a punch to the nose. She got up, returned her dark curls to their original, unshaven side, then fixed her shirt.   
When she looked back at the beta, she saw a trail of blood trickling from her nose. She felt her own face, nothing but burning scratches. 

"You bitch! You did this! You're probably the one cheating with Adam!" Jessica tried to turn the tables on them. 

"Actually, Jess, and I hate to nickname such a lowdown, dirty whore like yourself, but obviously he's not the one getting it from the neighborhood mailman," Cassandra growled. Then she turned to Adam "Need help packing?"

He nodded, his eyes were swollen, and she could tell he was forcing himself from crying again. She turned to the mailman, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up. "Get dressed and get the hell out, you filthy bastard," the female alpha hissed. 

The alpha quickly complied and scrambled out. As Cassandra helped Adam with the clothes in his draw, she talked to Jessica as she tended to her bloody nose. "So, how long has this been going on?" The alpha scowled. 

"A-a month," Jessica whimpered. 

Cassandra shook her head and finished helping Adam pack. As soon as Adam stepped from the room, Jessica screamed. "Wait a minute! Obviously I wasn't the only one having an affair! Get back here Adam!" She tore away the sheets, leaping from the bed after him. 

Cassandra growled, grabbing her by her ponytail. "Oh no you don't. He doesn't belong to you, and he certainly isn't a cheater like you. He just has friends who have his back, unlike you," she pushed the beta back, following Adam.   
\-----  
When they were in the car, the air felt thick. Cassandra dared to turn her head before she started the car. "Adam, you're completely welcome to come over for a few drinks," the alpha offered, turning the key. 

The car sputtered and then started, and Adam, his hands locked together on his legs, looks up, his golden eyes were dark and misted with tears. "Yeah, that sounds nice, Cas. Thank you," he nods. 

Cassandra backs out from the driveway. She drives down the road "You wanna take her for a spin?" she questioned. 

Adam sniffles "Really?" The omega smiled as he received a nod of approval. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, which was parked on the side of the empty road. He sat in the drivers seat, clutching the wheel. He tapped the gas pedal, and the car gained speed, and then more. 

"You're doing good. For an omega, at least," snickered Cassandra. Her eyes were locked on Adam. His eyes glistened with tears, but they also showed a beautiful ray of pride as he drove. His lips were slightly parted into a small smirk, and she could barely see the glisten of his teeth. His hair was slightly messy, but after what he had just witnessed, his cheating beta caught in the act, how could anyone expect him to look perfectly fine? But then again, he always looked perfect to Cassandra. 

"Whatever Cassie. The way you drive, I could infer that you're high ninety percent of the time," he laughed softly, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, I could infer that you're right," Cassandra laughed, looking up at the roof of the crimson red car. She ran her fingertips on the grayish-tan felt. 

Adam shook his head. "You're so ridiculous, I swear."

"Hey, I'm still kicking, you know? That's all I care about. That and if I'm gonna be able to pay rent," she shrugged, eyes still locked on the ceiling. 

"Where is your apartment?" Adam clenched his jaw as he clung against the steering wheel, trying to change the subject 

"You're on the right road. It's the apartment complex on the end," Cassandra propped her feet up on the dash, yawning. 

Adam nodded and drove a bit faster, only slowing to turn into the parking lot. He parked the car and tossed the alpha the keys. "Which one is your's?" 

Cassandra grabbed his arm and pulled him to the one near the end. "What's your poison, I've got almost anything," she unlocked her door, letting the two of them inside


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As above, there is a smut warning! Im so sorry I haven't posted in forever, so I thought a little smut might make up for it.

Three drinks in and Cassandra had her arm around Adam, comforting him as he sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed small circles into his back with her fingertips, her touch was delicate, as if Adam was made of glass, which she knew he wasn't, that omega could kick ass if he needed to. 

"C-Cas," Adam hiccuped into her sleeve, "what did I do wrong? I mean, I know w-we wouldn't be able to have p-pups without a surrogate, but I tried so hard to love her," Adam sobbed violently. 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around him "Shh, Adam, I'll get us more drinks. It'll be alright, omega, she doesn't deserve you," she sighs, mixing up more Jack Daniels and Coke. She sits back down beside him, offering the glass. 

—————

Two hours later, nearly three in the morning, they had lost track of how much they had drank. 

"Omega, we should really get to sleep. I have a guest bedroom," Cassandra grabbed his arm, walking him down the hall. 

The two sat on the bed, Adam slouching a bit, staring down at his lap, nearly on the verge of more tears. "Cassie, what am I gonna do?" His voice was slurred heavily from all of his consumption. 

"Hey," Cassandra cupped his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met, which Cassandra could imagine her eyeliner was smudged, and her hair was messily parted. "Listen, no matter what happens, you've got me, I'll always be here for you," she assures him, noticing the way his tears changed the shade of gold in his eyes. 

Adam nodded slowly, and to both of their surprise, the omega locked their lips together. Cassandra certainly didn't object, placing her hand in the crook of his neck to pull him closer. Adam hummed into her lips, and she lowered him against the headboard, taking a gasp for air, then dominating his mouth once more, her hands in his hair, his hands on her hips. 

The second time Cassandra came up for air, her eyes widened in realization of what was going on. She could smell the honey and pine that she had smelled through his blockers all too clearly now... And something else... Slick. She climbed off of him, hearing a begging whine escape his lips. 

"Alpha..." Adam whined, leaning up to catch her lips again. 

This time, Cassandra shoved him away, panic filling her entire body. "N-no Adam. We can't do this man, you're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of you. I'm not good enough for you omega," she shuffles further away from him like a frightened animal. 

"But Cas-"

"No! I'm not doing it. Go to sleep!" Cassandra jumped off the bed. She hadn't taken advantage of him, had she? All of it happened so fast. He was too drunk to know what he wanted. Especially someone... Someone like her. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing her pills from beside the sink and downing them with a swiftly poured glass of water. 

"I'm gonna damage my fuckin' liver," Cassandra grumbled as she pressed against the counter.

————— 

It wasn't long until she felt that all too familiar buzz return to her, it was different than the alcohol kind. She stumbled around into the living room, seeing a glance of something in the corner of the room, but finding it gone as she looked again. She stumbled into her room, tossing herself on to the bed. 

—————

In the midst of her crying, she heard her door creaking open; no one but Adam in the doorway. 

"Listen, Cas, I know you said we shouldn't do this, but I want it, and we don't have to go all the way, but I need this, please Cas," the drunken omega begged, falling on to the bed. 

"Adam ple-" Cassandra couldn't get the rest of the word out as Adam clashed their lips together. By this point, Cassandra was too drunk and high to care. She rolled them over, locking their hands together, pushing his into the mattress. She had to remember to control herself as their tongues danced, earning a moan from the omega beneath her. 

She smelled the slick once again, and by now the two were slowly grinding their hips together through Cassandra's strained shorts and Adam's slick covered jeans. "Need you, Cas, I need you," Adam panted into her ear as she sucked bruises on to his neck. 

"I can't do that, remember, Adam?" She whispered, then proceeded to suck another bruise, earning a cry of her name. 

"Well do something!" Adam begged, snapping his hips up for more friction. 

Letting out a small huff, Cassandra worked his pants down, tossing them aside. She palmed him through his underwear, moving her hand down, gasping as she felt how slick he was. 

"Mmm~" Cassandra purred. "So wet for me, omega," she pulled his underwear down, spreading his cheeks apart, her hot breath causing him to squirm. 

"Please alpha!" Adam nearly squealed. 

She used her tongue to scoop up a hefty amount of slick, which tasted just as good as it smelled. The honey part definitely stood out. She tasted him again, his moans pushing her on. She plunged her tongue in and out of the tight ring of muscle, Adam nearly screaming with pleasure. "Are you gonna come for me, omega?" She asks, feeling him clench up, more slick gushing out of him as he climaxed. 

"Ugh! Cassie, God, that was incredible," he groans, pulling her in for another make out session as he tried to get her out of her shorts with one hand, the other trailing up her shirt. 

Once they were both naked from the waist down, Adam tried to climb on to her, her hands on his hips the only thing stopping him. 

"As much as I want that, Adam, I told you we aren't going that far," Cassandra looked up at him, sitting him on her thighs instead. 

"But I want to make you feel good, Cassie," Adam whined, his gold eyes meeting her's. 

"There's other ways to do that," Cassandra winked, grabbing his dick in suggestion. 

"Oh! Okay, alpha," the omega nodded, sinking between her legs, stroking her cock, which outgrew his by at least two inches. He licked a stripe up the already hard member, Cassandra twirling her fingers through his hair as he took her into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, not quite meeting the bottom yet. 

"You're so good at this, Adam. You're so beautiful, I wish you were my omega so bad~" the moans and gasps rolled from the alpha's mouth as Adam worked his way up and down the length. 

Adam hummed in amusement as he swirled his tongue around the tip, his hand traveling to the forming knot at the base of her cock. 

"Adam!" She cried out, "almost there, baby, almost there!" 

He squeezed on the knot until she released into his mouth, the omega wiping her come from the corners of his lips as he swallowed what he could. 

—————

The two redressed and Adam curled up into Cassandra's side, then rolling over. He felt the alpha's arm wrap around his waist as she rolled over, the two now spooning, not caring if they still had the clothes on that they worked in, both were too tired to care. 

Cassandra nuzzled her head right behind Adam's ear, "you're so good babe, so good to me," she whispered as she heard his soft snores, which made her fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut scene! I know it wasn't much, but I tried. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit!"

Adam woke up to being nearly thrown on the floor as Cassandra leapt out of bed. He let out a groan and placed his hand on his throbbing head. 

"Wh-what did we do last night?! Check your neck! Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohnoohnohno," the alpha was panicking. She bolted for the kitchen, grabbing the bottle on her counter, the lid still off from last night. 

Adam dashed after her. "What is wrong with you?! We didn't ma-" he saw her with the bottle and he was nearly lightning as he slapped it from her hand, the pink pills scattering across the counter and the floor. 

"Omega!" Cassandra reverted to her alpha voice, furious. 

Adam shrunk down, letting out a whine. On top of that, he was pinned to the counter, red eyes stabbing into him like daggers. 

"Get out. Go," her voice was low, the red alpha stare not changing back to blue. 

"No!" Despite being in one of the most threatening positions an omega could be in,  
he raised his voice to the alpha. "I'm not letting you take those! Throw them away!"

"I can't," that had nearly broke her. Her eyes faded back to the cerulean color, and she retracted her arms. "I can't do it," she placed a hand on her forehead as if she was shielding her eyes from something. 

"Yes you can, look," Adam started to pick them up as the alpha stood there like a cornered animal. Once they had been picked up, the omega went to drop them down the sink drain when Cassie's hand clutched his wrist. "Let go of my arm," the omega growled as he dropped them, pushing the alpha back away from the sink as the pills disappeared until the water. 

"Go! Just get out! Take you shit and leave!" The alpha growled, she couldn't look at him right now. Not only had he just dumped her Xanax down the drain, but she couldn't even look at him because of last night. She couldn't look at him without feeling like she assaulted the omega. 

"Why are you so mad at me?" The omega demanded

"I feel like I... Like I, did things to you that no alpha in their right mind would do to a drunk omega," she turned away from him, her fangs slightly bared.

Adam felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Cassie, you didn't take advantage of me. I wanted that. I wanted all of that and more but you wouldn't allow it. You didn't take advantage of anyone! And what is this? Using this fucking stupid pills to forget about it?! To forget about every mistake you've ever made?!" The omega growled defiantly, something he could be beaten for; that is if Cassandra was a traditional alpha, which she was far from. 

"That's it. I'm taking you to your dad's house. You're lucky I know where that is," Cassandra spoke lowly, picking the omega up in one quick swoop, carrying him bridal style to the car. She stuffs him into the backseat, and she drives away. 

\------

The next day, work was hectic. Cassandra kept her eyes on everything but the omega, but she couldn't help occasional glances. Chris was back, but Ethan wasn't. Cassandra approached the alpha with a questioning glare. "Where's Ethan? You two never come to this dump without the other."

"Well, Cassie, when two people are in love..."

"Cut the shit, Chris."

"Ethan and that omega decided to tie the knot. Literally and figuratively," Chris couldn't help but smile. "But the problem is his bitch won't let him come to the bar with me," he shrugs. 

"Eh, that sucks. You won't believe this. I almost hit it a couple nights ago. The omega and I fooled around a bit but I wouldn't mate him. Next morning he comes in my kitchen and dumps my pills down the drain, unbelievable, right?" The alphess frowns. 

"Well, at least you got some," Chris joked. 

"Well, Chrissy, I was thinking maybe I could get some more tonight," her voice went low as she drug a finger across his chest. 

"Sounds nice, and maybe I can hook you up with some more pills? Or maybe a little something better?" The alpha looks up at her, licking his lips with a smirk. 

"Still dealing? Don't know what I expected," Cassie laughed. 

\-----

Adam didn't want to hear their conversation, but he couldn't help it. Cassandra was driving him crazy. His heat was coming up, and he was desperate, but not for any alpha, just her. His skin burned with jealousy as the two alphas spoke of hooking up. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, which he recognized. "Adam, my office," it was Nathaniel, who didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound happy. 

\-----

Adam shuffles into the office, sitting down in the chair in front of Nathan's desk. The alpha follows him in, propping is feet up on the desk. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, buddy. I can smell jealousy _rolling_ off of you," Nathan couldn't help but smirk. 

"Okay, fine. Cas helped me catch my girlfriend cheating on me, and I went to her apartment, we got drunk off of our asses, and I wanted her more than I want to be a teacher," the omega starts. "She straight up denied me. When and took those damn pills.But somehow, I managed to convince her to do... Stuff. Not matey stuff, but you know."

"Gross," Nathan scoffed, but it was mixed with laughter

"Anyways, we woke up the next morning and she freaked out again and I dumped her pills down the drain, she drove me to my dad's and now she's out there trying to hook up with her friend out there for some more... Or worse," the omega looked up again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of thinking of starting another story along with this one? It would be another a/b/o

That morning Cassandra woke up to soft kisses going up her throat, arms wrapped around her. "C'mon Chris..." Cassandra groans sleepily. "No strings attached, remember?" 

"Yeah, I remember," a warm breath of a voice muttered in her ears as a hand interlocked a  
bottle in to hers, Cassandra didn't have to open her eyes to know what they were. 

"I'm gonna be late for work," her voice was more laid back than usual, she was obviously feeling the after effects of last night, she didn't remember half of it. It had to be some time in the afternoon at this point, they had stayed up so late last night. 

She slides on her clothes, right in front of the other alpha. As if she could care at all, the bruises on her hips showed how comfortable she was with him. Her lipstick was gone from her face aside for a smudge of it on her cheek, which she swiped away. Her eyeliner was heavily smudged and her mascara was nearly gone, her fault for not using waterproof. She sighs in relief when she remembers she has makeup in her car. 

Turning to Chris, she blows a kiss at him and walks downstairs to grab her shoes and her cellphone, seeing it blown up between Adam and her brother. She nearly groans from frustration.  
\-----  
Adam whines, his heat is going to start soon, the omega knows it. He takes a few suppressants, anything to get him to work. He knows he shouldn't go, he knows there would be alphas after him. But he wanted them to, he wanted the attention that Cassandra refused to give him.   
\-----  
At work, God, he's so potent. Cassandra is on edge, smelling the approaching heat on the omega. She has to pretend that she isn't ready to jump him on the spot, no, this was just his hear scent brainwashing her. She didn't want him. She couldn't have him, couldn't do it to him. She felt so useless, she knew what this was. Sometimes if she would overuse the drug, she'd get depression vibes. God she hated it, but she couldn't stop. She needed them, it was all she had known since high school. Sometimes she wondered how she was still alive, or how she wasn't fucked up at this point. 

She can smell slick, it was strong. How had Nathan not came out of his office to get him home? She watches an alpha at the bar get handsy with the omega, and Adam was giving right in to it. Cassie wanted to throw up. Then she hears what the alpha had planned for Adam, every word. And then Adam's whine of desire. Her skin prickled and she knew the red was bleeding into her eyes. She turns around, stomping over towards both of them. She grabs Adam, God forbid that she scents him, and growls at the other alpha. "No touching the omega employees. He's not going anywhere with you, scum bag," she bared her teeth, then hauled a desperate, whining Adam to the alcohol cellar in the back. "What the hell are you thinking? Giving your self up to any alpha that wants a heated omega? He could've hurt you!" She growls. 

"Cassie please..." Adam whines, pressing against her

"Listen, I can't mate you, Adam. I'm trash, absolute trash. I'm a worthless druggie who would only hurt you, hell, I could overdose and leave you a widowed omega," Cassandra struggled between her wolf and her morals. 

"You don't have to mate me!" Adam wraps his arms around her neck, Cassandra grabbing them in hesitation as she fought her wolf. "I'll help you, Cas! The whole bar will. We will get you to rehab!" Adam pleads. 

Cassandra swallowed hard, she would do anything to get over her pill addiction. She'd do anything to be with the panting omega that was clutched on to her. "I'll take you home," she mutters.


End file.
